


And In the End

by thefallingskiesofww2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eluvians (Dragon Age), Gen, God makes an appearance, Hate Solas, Minor Reason you suck speech, Or do they?, Solas Hate, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Spoilers, Stabbing, What I wanted to happen in the ending, kind of?, lavellan - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallingskiesofww2/pseuds/thefallingskiesofww2
Summary: At the end of it all, what did Solas actually learn? In Inquisitor's Lavellan's opinion: Absolutely Nothing. But she was going to stop him wether he wanted her to or not.AKA How I thought the final scene should have ended in the trespasser DLC
Kudos: 1





	And In the End

Levellan stared at him. She never liked him. Condescending twat. She guessed it made sense, this was her devil, her boogy man. Fen’harel, the dread wolf or as she known him Solas. He was lecturing her, all on his plan to restore the elves… his people. Not the dalish, not the city elves, the **true elves**. A race of people he destroyed because he though he knew better than them. And now he resents them for holding a grudge.

“I am not the monster the dalish painted.” He said.

“Bull.Shit.” I reply.

“I doubt you’ll understand…” He said, defensively.

“Oh please, I understand perfectly. You created the veil. You, not the Evanuris, not the maker. **You** did. And that devastated the elves. Left them vulnerable. So of course the empire fell. Who else is to blame? Who else is the devil of our destruction?”

“It was not my intention too…” He began, almost petulantly.

“Sod your intentions! You do not have the right to judge us. We have survived. We adapted. We’ve changed and you can’t handle that.” Pain pulses, heavily. It’s blinding. I don’t cry out.

“My people where…” I can tell he’s getting angry. Good.

“There you go again, my people, my people, we aren’t even people to you. No, only the ever unchanging fade spirits are people to you. The moment we changed, we stopped being people.”

“Can you not see that I am doing this for you? For all elves? I only wish to…”

“To what? Satisfy your own ego?” I struggle to get up. Damn this hand. “Instead of moving forward, you would rather try to hit the reset button. But guess what? There is no reset. You don’t get to go back, and neither do we.” One hand is useless, but the other one… The other one lovingly grasps the blade hiding in my back pocket.

“I can see that talking to you is useless, you are as closed minded as the rest of the dalish, unwilling to listen. I…” A groan slips past his lips. “What did you… what have you…?” My blade lovingly slipped between his ribs. The eluvian flickers behind him, the destinations rapidly changing, as if something, or someone, is overriding it.

“Let me tell you a little secret. After the stunt you pulled, I hated the elves. I wanted them destroyed. Everything that made them…them. But after a while, I came to realise, these people where suffering. **Because** of you. I realised, these where not the people I thought they were. They were your slaves, not your people. So I freed them, chose to love them when they’re own gods did not. I walk among them, see threw their eyes, try to understand them like I do for my own. It’s tragic that their own god cannot.”

“What… who… are you?” He gasped out, struggling against the blade. Finally, the eluvian shows the fade, as dreary as ever. “Since you love the fade so much…” My eyes flash, something ancient stirs. “I though it be best you return there.” With a push, he stumbles backwards. Falling down, a look of disbelief flashes onto his face. The mirror breaks into a million little pieces, baring the way out. Grabbing my arm, I feel the anchor twist and pull, as if trying to get away. A staff, Sola’s, lies at my feet. I force the anchor away from my body and into the staff, my arm crumbling apart as I do.

“Well, that went well. The look on his face…” I chuckled, I didn’t get to say everything I wanted to, but it matters little. The old god is gone. Now, only I walk the earth. Well, that one also walks the earth, but she’s cool. A bit weird though. Now to return with some actual good news.


End file.
